Burning Soul
By: Silverwhisker (Icy, tell me if i have to change anything about this story!!) Prolouge: Daylina shivered. She was dead before she could give birth to her son. She looked down at the Silent Forest Tribe and sighed. "you would have loved it down there, son." she murmured. She let out a screech of pain, and was going into labor. She layed a firey egg. She looked around. Daylina knew that every dragon there wouldn't like the egg, because of the flames that burned around it. "I love you, son....I wish i could see you hatch and grow, but..." sighed Daylina. She sent the flamming egg down to the Silent Forest tibe. "You are born to be king..." Chapter 1, Falling Sun: Daylina listened to the screeches below. "The sun is falling!" cried a dragon. Daylina's egg landed with a thump inside the King's den. The King gasped as the side of his den had burns on the wall and an flamming egg was inside. Daylina smiled as dragon surronded her egg, suprised by the visit. Xaphan blnked open his eyes. His red body covered in dust. He sighed. "Where is my mother?" he asked himself. He looked across the nursery and saw other dragons sleeping with their hatchlings or eggs. Xaphan whimpered. "What's wrong with me?" he asked himself. Dragons ignored him, and he slept alone. Xaphan curled in a tighter ball. A dragon poked him in the side. Xaphan blinked at the she-dragon. She was a wyvern too, with shiney, black scales. "Hey! I've heard nobody likes you...So...you wanna play with me?" asked the she-dragon. Xaphan nodded, and the other wyvern helped him to his talons. "I'm Opal!" smiled the she-dragon. "I'm Xaphan! what do you wanna play?" asked Xaphan. Opal thought for a second. "how about lemer hop?" she suggested. Xaphan tilted his head. "what's that?" he asked. "It's a good exersise for us amazing Wyverns, sinece we don't have arms. We jump from branch to branch, and the last one to the top, wins!" replied Opal. Xaphan nodded. "Sure!" he roared They raced to the tree, and balanced on a branch. "go!" shouted Opal. Xaphan hopped from branch to branch, just behind Opal. Opal leaped from branch to branch quicly. Xaphan was just behind her, about to win, when the high branch broke. He screeched in fear and fell to the ground with a thump. He looked up at he branch he fell from, dazed. It was burned. Xaphan jolted when he noticed that someone had just broke it with a blast of fire. A dragon hissed from besides him. He was a rouge dragon. He smirked. "I heard you fell from the sky, alien dragon! I challenge you!' hissed the black draogn. "F-Fine! I'm Xaphan, who are you?" growled Xaphan. It was his first fight, and nervously jolted through him. Xaphan hid it well, and barred his fangs. "I'm Yak." hissed the drake, leaping at him. He met Xaphan's neck. Xaphan screeched in fear, and fell to the fround. Yak bit his neck harder, making Xapahns red nack become dark red with blood. Xapahn let out a cry for help. Opal came down, flapping her wings crazily. She lashed Yak's head with her talons. He screeched, and blasted her with dark red fire. She landed with a thump, fried. Yak quickly ended her life, with the chilling snap of Opal's neck bones. Xaphan's eyes darkened with anger. Lava pooled from the cracks of the earth. Yak snorted. "throughing a fit?" he spat. Xaphan snarled. "Just giving you consiquences!" hissed Xaphan. Yak was quickly covered in lava. Xaphan smirked, and fell to the ground, knocked out. Xaphan blinked open his eyes. He was in the King's den. The only she-dragon that cared for him was Vayz. she was standing above him. Her limegreen scales shone in the moonlight. "Little Xaphan...Are you alright?" she asked him. Xaphan nodded, and looked deep into her sea green eyes. "are you my mother?" he asked her. Vayz couldn't take the pressure. She couldn't tell him that his mother wasn't with him, and that his egg was layn in the heaven. "Y-Yes...I am." she murmured quietly. Xaphan's smile was as bright as the sun. "Yay! B-But why haven't you've been sleeping with me? Do you hate me too?" whimpered Xaphan. Vayz shook her head. "I've just been busy. I'll sleep with you now, i promise." sighed Vayz. Xaphan nodded and smiled. Vayz had given him his name, so he had to be her son! Vayz padded over to Queen Ione, and was talking with her. Xaphan was curious, and wondered what they were talking about. Queen Ione nodded to Vayz. They departed, and Vayz padded over to Xaphan. "Now, you should rest." she murmured. Xaphan nodded. "But i've been resting forever. Do i have to rest more?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but you need to rest more often, your young." muttered Vayz. She set Xaphan down in his nest. "Where were you with Opal anyway?" asked Vayz demandingly. Xapahn jumped. "W-We were just playing!" squeaked Xaphan. "No, he killed her! I saw it all!" growled Chryanthos. Xapahn didn't like Chryanthos. They were going to be enemies forever! "Did not!" retorted Xaphan. Vayz narrowed her eyes. "you should know better, Xaphan! You are in big trouble!" growled Vayz. "I-I didn't!" cried Xaphan.(Will finish) Category:Fanfiction Category:Dragons